Gods' Quest : 1st Fragment
__FORCETOC__ English # Go to Prontera. Then head one map east ( prt_fild06 ) and bring 50 Jellopy to the Poring '''npc. # Go one map north and one map west ( prt_fil01 ). Bring '''50 Sticky Mucus to the Fabre '''npc. Just in case you can't find him at the same location the image is showing, just look around as he moves from place to place ( he'll be somewhere around ) # Next, go to Payon Cave F1. Bring '''1 Strawberry to the Poporing '''npc. # Warp to Orc dungeon F1. Give '''30 Orc Claw to the Orc Warrior '''npc. # The '''Orc Warrior wants you to find his wife. Get out of the dungeon ( gef_fild10 ) and you'll find out she's dead. # Go back to the Orc Warrior. He'll ask you to find his Baby Orc. # Go back out once again and check every house until you find him ( His location may change ). Then give him 1 Nursing Bottle. # Bring him back to the Orc Warrior. At that time, you should have received 1 Classic Hat and 1 Baby Orc Egg. # Go back to Dreamea and go through the warp right below the Tool Dealer and the Identifier. Talk to GéoTrouveTout '''and ask him to create an '''Apple Bomb. You'll need 10 Apple, 5 Detonator '''and '''5 Powder of Butterfly. # Go to Orc Dungeon F2 and use the Apple bomb on the wall shown on the image. # The next area is just a warping game. Don't walk into fake warps and reach the real one ( or you'll just be warped to the beginning of this area ). Then just find your way taking warps. # Talk to Dreamy and you should get some XP, 1 Jumping Poring and the Fragment of Yggdrasil of Midgard! # Now, go to gef_fild13. ( Geffen -> West -> South ). # Talk to the Creamy NPC ( 27,236 ). He'll reward you with the costume Butterfly Ears for having helped him earlier. Français # Allez à Prontera, puis une map à l'est ( prt_fild06 ). Amenez 50 Jellopy au npc Poring. # Allez une map au nord, puis une map à l'ouest ( prt_fild01 ). Donnez 50 Sticky Mucus au npc Fabre. ( Sa position change, mais il reste sur la partie droite de la map ) # Prenez le warp pour Payon Cave F1. Donnez 1 Strawberry au npc Poporing. # Rendez-vous à Orc Dungeon F1. Apportez 30 Orc Claw au npc Orc Warrior. # L'Orc Warrior vous demandera de trouver sa femme. Le corps de celle-ci se trouve hors du donjon ( gef_fild10 ) # Retournez voir l'Orc Warrior qui vous demandera de trouver son Baby Orc. # Ressortez et fouillez les différentes maisons jusqu'à le trouver ( Il change de position. ). Donnez-lui 1 Nursing Bottle. # Retournez voir l'Orc Warrior. A ce point de la quête, vous devriez avoir reçu 1 Classic Hat et 1 Baby Orc Egg. # Retournez à Dreamea et prenez les escaliers se situant sous le Tool Dealer et l'Identifieur. Parlez à GéoTrouveTout et demandez à fabriquer une''' Apple Bomb'. Il vous faudra '''10 Apple', 5 Detonator et 5 Powder of Butterfly. # Allez à Orc Dungeon F2 et utilisez la bombe sur le mur fragile indiqué sur l'image. # Ce passage est juste un mini-jeu où vous devez passer sans marcher sur les pièges qui apparaissent ( ils vous feront revenir au début de cette zone ). Une fois le vrai warp atteint, trouvez votre chemin en prenant les warps aux 4 coins des îlots. # Parlez à Dreamy et vous obtiendrez de l'XP, 1 Jumping Poring et le Fragment of Yggdrasil of Midgard. # Maintenant, allez à gef_fild13. ( Geffen -> Ouest -> Sud ) # Parlez au npc Creamy ( 27,236 ). Il vous offrira un costume Butterfly Ears pour l'avoir aidé auparavant. Category:Quests